In a conventional method, when a printer acquires a PDF file, the printer performs a sequence of color conversion processes on object data in the PDF file using first an input-side profile provided in the PDF file and then an output-side profile stored on the printer. Next, the printer uses the image data produced from this color conversion to print an image represented by the PDF file.